


Snail Day

by DigitalisC



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalisC/pseuds/DigitalisC
Summary: Alphys isn't horrible at keeping secrets, but ghosts aren't known for their presence of mind.Asgore is bound to find out somehow.Takes place around the event Undyne describes as Mettaton reclining on her piano and feeding himself grapes.





	Snail Day

Asgore always loved his monthly trips to Waterfall.

The atmosphere was so much more pleasant than that of Hotland, with its constant droning of the CORE. The soft light of echo flowers put him more at ease than the harsh glow of Hotland’s lava that he could see whenever he stepped out of New Home. 

He had a few old friends there as well, he thought. Or at least one old friend and a group of people who have known him for ages, at least. The ghosts were always friendly, whether or not they considered him a friend. They were nice to be around, and their snails were sweet and delicious. 

A different ghost than usual greeted him, the quietest of the four he’d known, as he approached for his usual monthly snail trip. They seemed a tad somber, and he decided not to ask about their personal life if they weren’t up to it.    
(Ghosts rarely invite questions so much as answer ones the find in the air, he mused.)   
He smiled as warmly at them as always, and while Napstablook’s expression remained unchanged from the past  _ forever  _ that they’d known each other for, Asgore felt better acting positive, anyhow. 

He knew ghosts don’t care the difference, generally, but he’d rather feel like he was doing something to ease the upsetting air between them. 

Asgore all but gave that up once the ghost turned to grab their snails, like a mascot at Disney facing the back of the stage. 

Whirring distracted Asgore from watching over which snails he received for food from the Blook farm this month, and he turned to see Alphys’ creation. All the way in Waterfall? He didn’t want to intrude on the bot’s business, but he couldn’t help but be curious about what business it would have with the Blooks. With a gentle apology, Asgore promised the ghost to return shortly, and walked off to quietly follow the robot.

He’s always unsure about snooping, but Alphys might like to know. With anyone else, he would have left them on their way, but he couldn’t fathom why a robot would want to come to Waterfall in the first place. 

Mettaton rolled confidently towards Undyne’s home, waved to her training dummy, and-  
_ C L O N K _ .

Asgore jumped as the robot collided with the side of Undyne’s house, reeling slightly backwards with a few blips of confusion. He surveyed the home itself, surveyed his front panel, and took a moment before noticing a doorknob and opening it, letting himself in-- Asgore could hear Undyne’s moderately confused protests, and decided he was done being a witness to whatever that would turn out to be. That was even less his business than whatever the robot was doing, and that was already sketchy. 

Hustling back to the Blook farm, he found Napstablook still picking out snails for him, slightly perturbed by the next door noise.

He found it fair that the robot wouldn’t immediately think to use a doorknob; Hotland did not have many of them, and the lab had even less. But  _ doors, _ at least, should have been a consideration for it. He’d been built in rooms with them (Asgore assumed somewhat hopefully, at least, that Alphys did not build her robot outside), and had presumably lived in them his whole life…

Asgore looked to the empty, quiet farm, to the warm-tinted home in the distance, and to the most introverted of ghosts coming out to sell him his snails, and sighed.

  
  
  


Only a ghost could ever manage to forget that they can’t walk through walls.

**Author's Note:**

> listen i know that mettaton and napstablook are like, intelligent, very cool creatures who can sort of interact with the flavor text, but like. napstablook shuts the blinds on the angel of death and calls the king of all monsters "some big hairy guy" and forgets they can fly. 
> 
> i like to think that mettaton is a LITTLE more mindful than napstablook, at least, but it's a ghost's tendency to be....... slow on the uptake.


End file.
